Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for a turbine engine, the assembly comprising a nut screwed onto an end portion of a tubular shaft and a locking member for locking the nut on the shaft. The invention also relates to a turbine engine including such an assembly.
Description of the Related Art
A turbine engine conventionally comprises a high pressure compressor arranged therein between an upstream low pressure compressor and a combustion chamber. The compressor has a plurality of rows of movable blades carried by a tubular shaft of the high pressure compressor, which shaft includes a cylindrical bearing surface carrying a bearing for guiding the shaft in rotation. A blocking member is inserted inside the shaft and includes a radial shoulder that bears upstream against a corresponding shoulder in the shaft. The upstream end of the blocking member includes a threaded portion projecting axially upstream from the upstream end of the shaft and having a ring screwed thereon for supporting sealing wipers. Said member is prevented from moving both in rotation and also axially downstream by a stop or locking ring that is inserted from downstream inside the shaft.
The ring has a cylindrical wall carrying external fluting that is axially engaged in corresponding fluting on the inside surface of the shaft, and fingers extending upstream that are engaged in notches in the downstream end of the blocking member. Elastically deformable fingers extend downstream from the downstream end of the cylindrical wall, and each has a rim at its downstream end that projects radially outwards for engaging in notches in the shaft.
With such an assembly, the blocking member is thus blocked against moving in rotation or axially relative to the shaft. Disassembly is performed by applying a radially inwardly directed bending force to the downstream ends of the tongues so as to disengage the rims of the tongues from the notches in the shaft, thus enabling the locking ring to be completely withdrawn. This allows the blocking member to be moved in translation downstream and enables it to be removed after unscrewing the wiper support.
During such disassembly, there is a risk of the locking ring being lost.